Exodus
by Astrella Kurosaki
Summary: "Dan itulah Ichigo Kurosaki, pria yang telah menempati hatiku. Didepannya, aku bisa hanya menjadi seorang Rukia. Tanpa embel-embel Kuchiki dibelakangnya." - A fic for the celebration of Amy Lee, dedicated to Gerpot the Vampire. Oneshot. Mind to RnR?


_A fic for the celebration of Amy Lynn Hartzler (__née Lee), the lead vocalist of Evanescence, my die-hard idol's 29__th__ Birthday (December 13__th__ 2010)_**.**

* * *

**Exodus**

_A Bleach Fanfiction by Astrella Kurosaki  
Disclaimer: Bleach © Tite Kubo  
Exodus © Evanescence  
Rated: T  
Pairing: IchiRuki  
Genre: Friendship, Romance  
Warning: Songfic, OOC  
Language: Bahasa Indonesia  
_

* * *

"Rukia-sama, apakah anda mau makan sekarang?" tanya salah seorang pelayan di mansion Kuchiki. Pakaiannya furisode hijau sederhana, rambutnya pun berwarna hitam dan ditata dengan sederhana. Kalau tidak salah, namanya adalah Amane Miisora. Saat dia menunduk, poninya yang dibiarkan tergerai jatuh menutupi wajahnya. Benar-benar gadis yang sangat lembut. Kelakuannya pun sangat sopan.

Dan aku benci diperlakukan seperti itu.

_My black backpack stuffed with broken dreams  
Twenty bucks should get me through the week  
_

"Tidak usah, nanti saja. Tolong taruh saja disana dulu." Kataku dengan ramah.

"Baik. Saya mohon diri dulu, kalau begitu." Katanya sambil menunduk member hormat, lalu keluar dari kamarku. Shoji di kamarku mengeluarkan suara berderit halus dua kali, tanda dia sudah menutup pintu dan bergegas melakukan tugasnya yang lain.

Pergi, atau tidak? Pergi, atau tidak? Pikiranku berperang. Sudah lama aku mendekam ditempat yang seperti penjara ini, dengan peran yang harus kujalani sebagai putri Kuchiki. Aku memang tidak pernah berkata pada orang lain, bahkan Renji, bahwa menjadi seorang putri Kuchiki itu membosankan, melelahkan, dan bukan gayaku sama sekali, tapi aku selalu tahu, ini bukanlah tempatku. Sudah kuputuskan. Aku akan pergi, hanya untuk menghirup udara segar.

_Never said a word of discontentment  
Thought it a thousand times but now_

Setelah memastikan bahwa dia sudah pergi jauh dari kamarku entah kemana, aku perlahan-lahan bangkit dari tempat tidurku. Aku mengambil sehelai furisode ungu muda sederhana yang terlipat, dibawah baju-bajuku yang lain, hendak berganti pakaian. Aku meluruskan furisode itu. Sudah bertahun-tahun berlalu sejak terakhir aku memakai furisode itu, tapi furisode itu masih memikliki warna ungunya yang lembut, begitu juga motifnya. Aku mengganti kimonoku, mengencangkan obi-nya, membetulkan lengannya, lalu memakai tabi dan terakhir geta-ku. Aku siap menikmati udara semilir.

Aku mengendap-ngendap untuk pergi keluar. Aneh, kan? Aku mengendap-ngendap di mansionku sendiri. Tepatnya, mansion_nya. _Mansion keluarga Kuchiki, dan aku tidak akan pernah menjadi bagian dalam keluarga itu.

"Rukia-sama?" panggil seseorang dengan ragu-ragu. Aku tersentak. Gadis itu berbicara lagi, "Bukankah anda seharusnya beristirahat?"

"Ah, Amane," kataku dengan senyuman termanisku. "Sepertinya aku butuh menghirup udara segar, sudah lama aku tidak pergi berjalan-jalan keluar, apalagi bertugas."

"Tapi—"

"Shhtt…" aku meletakkan jari telunjukku kedepan bibirku yang masih agak pucat, menyuruhnya untuk diam. "Tidak apa-apa kok, aku sudah merasa lebih baik. Dan jangan khawatir kalau aku akan kabur. Aku pasti pulang kok. Kau mau aku jadi gila karena diam terus disini?"

Amane tersenyum dan menggelengkan kepalanya dengan pelan, "Tidak, tentu tidak, Rukia-sama. Selamat jalan. Hati-hati, dan jangan pulang terlalu sore."

Aku membalas senyumannya lalu beranjak keluar.

_I'm leaving home_

Tempat favoritku. Aku berlari secepat kaki mungilku bisa membawaku. Tak lama lagi, pikirku, tempat itu pasti terlihat. Sepanjang jalan menuju tempat itu penuh dengan bunga-bunga yang sudah lama tidak pernah kulihat. Sebut saja beberapa spesies bunga yang menurutmu sangat indah, maka mereka ada disana. Chrysanthemum. Lili. Anggrek. Mawar. Dandelion. Sayangnya, bunga-bunga sakura belum mekar di musim ini.

Benar saja, setelah melewati ladang bunga tadi, tempatku bermain-main sewaktu masih tinggal di Rukongai, aku sampai ketempat favoritku. Mungkin tidak ada yang special ditempat itu bagi kebanyakan orang. Tapi bagiku, ini adalah tempat terindah. Bukit hijau tinggi yang bersebrangan dengan air terjun yang membuat suara air yang sangat deras, ditemani angin semilir yang sangat sejuk. Disekeliling tempat ini terdapat pepohonan rimbun dan tinggi, sehingga cahaya matahari yang mencapai tempat ini tidak sebanyak lahan terbuka, membuat tempat ini agak reman-remang. Pada saat malam, aku sering ditemani kunang-kunang dan suara jangkrik. Saat hujan, suara gemericik air yang jatuh dari pepohonan membuat suatu harmoni yang sangat indah. Tempat ini dimitoskan berhantu, sehingga tidak ada orang yang berani masuk kesini, kecuali aku. Tapi, tidak ada tempat yang lebih baik untuk menyendiri selain tempat yang tidak dikunjungi orang, bukan?

_Here in the shadows  
I'm safe, I'm free_

Aku mengambil posisi duduk yang menurutku paling nyaman. Mengadahkan kepalaku, lalu memejamkan mata. Aku mengingat-ngingat kembali saat aku bersama dengan Ichigo, di rumahnya. Entah kenapa, aku lebih suka berada disana daripada ditempatku yang aku tak pernah merasa diterima sepenuhnya. Ichigo, dia menerimaku apa adanya. Ichigo _dan keluarganya_, menerimaku sepenuhnya. Inoue, Ishida, Sado, Keigo, Mizuiro, dan semuanya… Mereka menganggapku teman mereka. Sayangnya, tempatku bukan disana.

_I've nowhere else to go  
But I cannot stay where I don't belong_

Aku membuka mata _amethyst_ku. Aku melihat kejernihan air dibawah sana. Ingin sekali rasanya aku terjun kebawah. Aku melihat bayangan yang sangat kecil, seorang gadis bertubuh mungil. Dan akupun tenggelam kembali ke dalam pikiranku. Lalu aku kembali. Kembali ke soul society. Tapi alih-alih berada di mansion Kuchiki, aku berakhir di pojokan suram di menara putih itu. Aku sendirian disana. Aku memang tidak tersesat, aku hanya… Sendirian. Seperti memang seharusnya Rukia Kuchiki berada, _in the middle of nowhere_. Memang, aku ditemani oleh Hanatarou-kun. Aku hanya tidak suka dia memperlakukanku seperti seorang bangsawan, yang sebenarnya tidak. Untukngnya, dia berubah. Ditemani olehnya membuat perasaan ingin hidupku kembali muncul saat itu.

_Two months passed by and it's getting cold  
I know I'm not lost, I'm just alone_

Aku tersenyum miris. Tapi sayang, aku sudah memutuskan untuk tidak menangis, dan tidak berpaling dari kenyataan pahit itu, bahwa hidupku tinggal sebentar lagi. Kenyataan dan takdir tidak bisa dipungkiri. Lagipula, aku sudah tidak bisa berbalik lagi, bukan? Aku bahkan tidak pernah tau siapa aku sebenarnya.

_But I won't cry, I won't give up, I can't go back now  
Waking up is knowing who you really are_

Dan saat aku sudah berada diatas tiang eksekusi Soukyoku, menunggu phoenix api itu menjemput nyawaku dan membawa tubuhku entah kemana, _dia_ datang. Dan untuk itu, aku benci padanya. Kenapa, kenapa, _dia_ sampai harus mempertaruhkan nyawanya demiku, seseorang yang bahkan dia belum kenal jauh? Kenapa _dia_ bisa dengan wajahnya yang santai, mengatakan bahwa _dia _akan menyelamatkan_ku_?

_Here in the shadows  
I'm safe, I'm free_

_Dia _berusaha keras menyelamatkan_ku. Aku_, yang bukan siapa-siapa baginya ini. Tapi itulah, yang kusuka darinya juga. Dia memberiku alasan untuk tetap hidup, hanya untuk melihatnya dan melindunginya. Aku merasa diterima disisinya. Tapi lagi, aku bukanlah siapa-siapa. Bahkan dunia kami saja berbeda. Hanya reiatsunya yang besarlah yang bisa membuat kami berdua bertemu pertama kali.

_I've nowhere else to go  
But I cannot stay where I don't belong_

Bahkan, keyakinanku untuk bisa bertemu dengannya lagi sangat tipis. Aku tidak tahu kapan kami bisa bertemu lagi. Sejak dia pergi meninggalkan Seireitei, aku tidak pernah mendengar kabarnya lagi. Aku bahkan masih bisa mengingat tatapannya saat dia berkata bahwa dia akan pergi. Hanya dengannyalah, aku merasa sepenuhnya aman, dan senang. Sebenarnya aku… Kurasa masih ada satu perasaan lagi. Tapi apakah itu benar?

_In the shadows  
I'm safe, I'm free_

Aku menggelengkan kepalaku, segera menepiskan pikiran itu dari kepalaku. Tidak mungkin! Perasaan itu tidak dibutuhkan oleh seorang shinigami yang bukan siapa-siapa seperti aku ini! Perasaan itu hanya akan menghambatku! Mungkinkah aku memang ditakdirkan untuk hidup dalam kesendirian, tidak diterima oleh siapapun?

_I've nowhere else to go  
But I cannot stay here_

"Oy, midget!" panggil seseorang dengan suara yang sangat familiar bagiku, mengeluarkanku dari lamunanku. Ini sudah kedua kalinya aku dikagetkan hanya karena seseorang memanggilku dalam hari ini! Aku menoleh kebelakang, dan mendapati seorang oemuda bertubuh tinggi, tegap dan berotot, berambut oranye, bermata musim gugur, mengeluarkan cengirannya yang khas. "Kenapa kau melamun, eh? Aku tidak tanggung kalau kau kesambet loh."

Aku berpura-pura cemberut. "Asal kau tau saja, jeruk, aku ini sudah menjadi soul! Apa yang akan merasukiku?"

"Hmm… Coba kutebak…" dia menaruh tangannya dibawah dagu, memasang pose ala detektif. Lalu dengan cengiran jahilnya dia berkata, "Arwah kelinci gila berwarna chappy?"

"ICHIGO KUROSAKI!" teriakku marah. Aku sedang bersiap-siap memukulnya tapi tiba-tiba sesuatu terlintas dikepalaku. "Tunggu, bagaimana kau bisa menemukanku?"

"Tentu saja aku melacak reiatsumu! Apa kepalamu terbentur, Rukia?"

"Tapi… Aku menyembunyikan reiatsuku, dan bahkan nii-sama dan Renji saja tidak tahu aku dimana saat aku berada disini!"

"A… Ah, itu gara-gara dia sudah terlalu tua sehingga tumpul! Kalau Renji kan memang tulalit, masa kau menyamakanku dengannya?" dia berkata dengan gagap sambil memalingkan mukanya. Sekilas aku melihat wajahnya memerah. Aku pun tidak dapat menahan untuk tertawa kecil, walaupun dia tampaknya tidak menyadari hal itu.

"Ah sudahlah! Kau membuatlu khawatir daritadi! Ayo cepat kembali ke Seireitei!" katanya. Dia menarik tanganku, Enak saja! Dia sudah menjahiliku tadi! Harus ada pembalasan!

"Eh, tunggu! Aku lelah, aku kan baru saja baik sedikit. Apa kau tega Ichi?" aku menunjukkan _puppy eyes_-ku. "Aku mau digendong!"

"Apa? Gendong?"

"Iya! Seperti waktu kita di kota Karakura Kalau tidak, aku tidak mau beranjak dari tempat ini!" kataku melipat tangan. Aku melihat alisnya bertautan, tapi akhirnya dia menyerah. "Baiklah. Ayo! Aku lapar!"

_Oh! Show me the shadow where true meaning lies  
So much more dismay in empty eyes_

Dan itulah Ichigo Kurosaki, pria yang telah menempati hatiku. Didepannya, aku bisa hanya menjadi seorang Rukia. Tanpa embel-embel Kuchiki dibelakangnya. Sama seperti saat bersama Kaien-dono. Tempat Kaien-dono memang tidak tergantikan, tapi Ichigo telah mendapat tempat terbesar, jauh didalam lubuk hatiku, begitu dalamnya sehingga tidak bisa dilepas lagi.

"Terimakasih, Ichigo." gumamku.

"Sama-sama, Rukia." balasnya sambil tersenyum lembut.

Dan itulah mengapa aku bisa pulih lebih cepat daripada yang diperkirakan Unohana-taichou 2 bulan lalu.

* * *

_-Now locking the last open door-_

_._

_._

_._

_-Stormed out to anywhere but home-_

Hey para penggemar Evanescence yang membaca fic ini! Hari ini (tepatnya tanggal 13 Desember, kalau anda tidak membaca tepat di hari saya mempublish cerita ini) Amy sedang berulang tahun loh! :3 Karena saya tidak punya twitter, ya saya taruh saja dalam bentuk fanfic ini.

Maaf kalau fanfic saya membosankan ya… Saya bingung harus menulis apa, dan bahkan reff nya diulang sampai 3 kali. ^^" Saya bingung mau mengetik apa. Deskripsinya pun masih pemula banget. Uhh… Saya madesu! Oya, **The Open Door** dan **Anywhere but home** di dua kalimat diatas itu albumnya Evanescence loh! *sekalian promosi*

Saya bahkan berencana membuat lebih banyak songfic dengan lagu-lagu mereka. Tunggu ya! ^^

Saya dedikasikan ini untuk **Amy Lee**_, _dan sohib saya yang merupakan penggemar Evanescence juga, **Gerpot the Vampire**. Review please?


End file.
